


Despair

by merr



Series: To Each Their Own [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prisoner of War, WHATISTHISIDON'TEVEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despair doesn't sound the same for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair

Daniel felt his wrists like points of fire, saw dark lines tracing up, up; he had hands that worked once, he was sure of it. 

“Look at me, worm.” Two-toned voice above, thick heat blocking his breath, one blue eye rolling toward the ceiling as bitter fluid choked him.

He couldn’t cough with no air left and so he gagged, stomach turning inside out. 

The disgusted hiss above him brought impossible laughter bubbling through his gasps and dry heaves – couldn’t stop himself even as a metalwork boot fell on him again and again. 

Despair doesn’t sound the same for everyone.


End file.
